The invention is directed to improvements in pneumatic suspension for motor vehicles.
A suspension of this general kind is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,338,897. In this known design, an adjusting piston with which an additional volume can be varied is adjustable by a pendulum that responds when the vehicle is cornering. Since the adjusting piston separates two work chambers from one another, the first of which forms an additional volume for a spring bellows disposed on the left side of the vehicle, and the second of which forms an additional volume for a spring bellows disposed on the right, this known apparatus is roll damper, which makes the suspension of whichever side of the vehicle is on the outside of the curve stiffer, in that the adjusting piston makes the additional volume smaller on that side.
Such an adjustment is always done under load, which requires that the adjusting linkage exert major forces that leads to rapid wear.